Nobody
by x-tamer25
Summary: After all these years, King Cold is revived, by the blood of Chichi and Vegeta who are from the royal bloodline. What happens if royalty is forced to be an unwanted slave? No flames please.


My first individual character based fanfic. While more fanfictions are about "the blue-haired beauty" Bulma, less fanfics are written about ChiChi. ChiChi is a princess, but she acts as a maid. I find that strange. Well, maybe it's time she proved to be who she really was...  
  
So anyway, this has a very slight Vegeta/ChiChi romance. Just a tiny bit. They're both kidnapped to be slaves of King Cold and Freiza, whom some two freaks revive. What'll Goku think?! Well, if he ever does think... -_-;;  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything except myself. I love me!  
  
Title: Nobody  
  
Chapter 1: Leave Me Here to Bleed  
  
{{{Begin Story}}}  
  
"Hey Chichi! Is dinner ready yet?" Asked a hungry Goku.  
  
Chichi, his wife sighed as she chopped the onions a little bit faster. "No, Goku. Why don't you go spar like always with your sons and friends." She said irritably.  
  
Goku, not noticing the dislike in her voice, shrugged and called out Gohan and Goten.  
  
"What's up dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Why don't we spar today? Chichi's not done cooking yet." Goku said to his oldest son.  
  
"Alright!" Goten cheered.  
  
Chichi wasn't too happy with this. She was being sarcastic about the whole fighting thing, but how would a guy like her husband understand what she meant?  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Sorry dad. I've got some studying to do. Maybe later."  
  
Chichi smiled hearing this. 'My little Gohan. You're not so little anymore, but you'll always be my baby.' She mentally told him.  
  
"Okay. Suit yourself. Come on Goten." Goku signaled for his 7 year old son to follow. The young Saiyan happily obliged.  
  
Chichi heard the door slam and frowned. 'Why don't you get it, Goku? Don't you see the pain you cause me?' she threw her head back and tears threatened to fall. Gohan noticed her doing this.  
  
"Is there something wrong mom?" Gohan asked worried.  
  
"Huh? Oh no, Gohan! It's just the onions, that's all. Why don't you go study? You can go to find Piccolo if you want to visit." Chichi put on a fake smile.  
  
"Okay..." Gohan looked at her skeptically. She had NEVER told him to see Piccolo before willingly. He knew how much she hated him.  
  
Gohan walked out the door thinking he could study once he got home, and maybe get a spar with his dad and brother or Piccolo.  
  
Chichi heard the door close softly. There she was, alone. Again. She set down the knife, washed her hands, and then began putting ingredients in the pot for dinner.  
  
Cooking. Cleaning. Sewing. Yes, she was made for things like these. The perfect mother. The perfect MAID. Chichi stopped for a moment. "Maid? Is that what I really am?" she thought aloud. She closed the pot and put it on the stove.  
  
"I'm not... I'm supposed to be an Amazon princess. What happened to me?" she set the temperature to let the food boil.  
  
"I thought this was all I ever wanted... Being Goku's wife. Since the day I laid eyes upon him, I was infatuated. I was so foolish... But I still love him." Chichi shoved aside her thoughts and doubts aside and sat on the couch to wait.  
  
Unknown to her, she was being closely watched. Chichi sighed and pulled out the band that held her tight bun up. Her silky black hair fell down to her back and she rubbed her temples to relieve her from the pain.  
  
She decided to take a shower while the food was being cooked in the meantime by the stove. She entered the bathroom closing the door.  
  
Chichi undid her dress and let it fall to her ankles. She stepped into the shower and tested the water and turned it on. She sighed in content as warm water was being cascaded down her back.  
  
'I am so confused. Why did I ever think that marrying was a good idea? ...Because I thought it was destined to be. Who am I kidding? This wasn't what I wanted. I want Goku to be with me all the time, but he's either off training, dead, or something else. When he's alive I'm the last to know and I always think he's still dead. When he comes back I nearly faint and my heart seems to mend again, only to be broken. He dies AGAIN.'  
  
Chichi reached for a bar of soap and cleansed herself. She then took shampoo and rubbed it in her hair slowly lathering it. Her hair detangled and was soaked in water as Chichi stopped what she was doing. A faint rustle was heard. She quickly turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel.  
  
She stepped outside, uncertain about doing so. She suddenly felt her mouth being covered and blacked out at the lack of air.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Uhn... Huh?" Chichi sat straight up as she found herself in a soft bed with silk covers. It was then she noticed she was wearing a purple tank top that exposed her stomach and purple pants that reached loosely to her ankles. A red sash was wrapped around her small waist and she wore three gold rings around each arm. Two other gold rings jingled at her ankles. Chichi's hair was swept up in an elegant Arabian style.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake." An old voice spoke.  
  
Chichi stood up ready to fight when she saw a figure approaching. She saw it was an old man well over the age of 50. He seemed wise, but looks can be deceiving.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she demanded. The old man smiled softly.  
  
"I take it you aren't too thrilled about the intrusion of your house and your kidnapping. I'm terribly sorry for such inconvenience, for my apprentice, Taarin is quite rough. We had thought about you not accepting out offer in a frontal manner, thus..." he gestured to a large and muscled man who grunted.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I dressed like this? And who is WE?" Chichi cocked a brow.  
  
The old man laughed. "Too many questions, child! Excuse me for being so rude; my name is Pollux. You are dressed beautifully, no? It is a garb fit for a princess. You are wearing this for a ceremony this evening. As for 'we', it is I, my twin brother Castor and everyone else who had anticipated your arrival." Pollux finished.  
  
"What is the point of all this? If it's some kind of party, why is it so secret?" Chichi asked, not trusting Pollux.  
  
"You see my dear, we cannot afford to have 'Goku' or either of your sons interfering. This ceremony is for ones of the royal bloodline only. This includes humans and many other races. I believe you know this fellow?" Pollux snapped his fingers and two strong men brought out an iron-clad box. They opened it to reveal one of Chichi's husband's rivals; Vegeta! He was chained and unconscious.  
  
"You won't hold him for long, you know that..." Chichi gritted her teeth.  
  
"Oh, that is where I think you may be wrong, Chichi. Those chains are capable of holding any men that have ki lower than one billion." Pollux chuckled.  
  
"What exactly do you plan to do?" Chichi crouched a bit lower to get ready to fight in case he tried to imprison her too.  
  
"You see, after King Cold deceased, we have tried to find a way to revive him,"  
  
"So you're apart of his schemes!" Chichi screamed as she lunged at him, only to be caught by Taarin. He gripped her arms so tightly, she cringed and fell to her knees feeling weak.  
  
"Ah-ah! You mustn't behave in such a way. It isn't proper for royalty and beauty such as yourself." Pollux wagged his finger as a mother might do to her child.  
  
"As I was saying, we tried to revive King Cold after all these years, but failed. It was soon after that we found a way to revive the king of destruction; by sacrificing the drops of blood from two of the most headstrong of royalty. You are a very determined Amazon Princess, Chichi, and Vegeta as you know is very arrogant and full of himself but a daring warrior. By having your blood being offered as well as Vegeta's, King Cold will be back stronger than he has ever been before! And not only that, but his offspring, Freiza and his followers will also be revived!" Pollux explained smirking at Chichi's disbelieving face.  
  
"If you only needed our blood, why didn't you just kill us and collect whatever you had to have instead of bringing us here anyway?" Chichi retorted.  
  
"Because... We wanted to give our king an extra present. You would be a perfect slave for him and Vegeta would be a formidable ally."  
  
"SLAVE?!" Chichi broke free from Taarin's grasp, despite all his strength and grabbed the shorter man by the collar and shook him. "Listen you, I am NO slave, nor will I ever be!" Chichi punched him in the face. Hard.  
  
Pollux stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose and glared at the feisty Amazon wonder.  
  
"Chain her." He simply said. Taarin advanced toward her, but Chichi kicked him where it hurt when she turned around. He groaned and clutched his gut as he fell on the floor.  
  
She looked for a switch or something on the chains where Vegeta was, and pressed a blue button which released him.  
  
'I may not like Vegeta, but at least I should stop Pollux from getting both of us to revive that king of jerks.' Vegeta fell on top of Chichi and she grabbed hold of him and carried him out of the door while Pollux and his goon was still down.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta! Why'd you have to be so heavy?!" Chichi cursed out loud as she ran through the corridors. Groups of men came from every which way and tried to catch her before she reached the exit. Chichi was fast, but with Vegeta weighing down on her, it made things a lot harder.  
  
She came to a split end. 'Which way?! Ugh, I guess I'll have to rely on my woman's intuition.' She took a left and kept running with Vegeta being lugged behind her. She suddenly stopped, for in front of her was more of Pollux's guards or whatever they were.  
  
She had them in front of her and back. "You're surrounded! Give it up!" She heard one of the voices yell. She fell because of the dead weight she was carrying and partly because she gave up. 'What I wouldn't give to blast them with the Kamehameha wave right now...'  
  
Pollux, or who seemed like Pollux arrived to the scene. "Get her!" he yelled. It was then she saw her surroundings no more.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chichi awoke with a start. She was now at an alter being roped to a board.  
  
'Just what I need. First I try to get us out of trouble and it just had to end up getting worse.' Chichi thought.  
  
She saw Pollux and his brother stand on opposite sides of a goblet of some sort. She winced as she felt a pain in her wrist. 'Those bastards!' They cut her wrist to draw out the blood for some kind of ritual.  
  
She looked over to see Vegeta finally waking up. He was once again in the special chains. He cursed as he tried in vain to break free.  
  
"Don't bother. You can't get out of that thing unless you have a ki of over two billion. Not even Goku exceeded that much." Chichi said to him as she frowned.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her presence. "What are you doing here, woman?"  
  
"What does it look like? I was forced to be here." Chichi muttered. Vegeta looked at the twin old men and growled at them. However, Chichi found this quite amusing.  
  
"Aaaw, is the almighty prince of Saiyans down to his knees already?" she said in a babying voice.  
  
Vegeta's head snapped in her direction as he glared his famous 'if-you- don't-shut-up-I-will-kill-you' glare. Chichi only laughed softly.  
  
They both heard the twin brothers chanting some foreign language as they let a few drops of the prince and princess's blood drip into the goblet.  
  
The room darkened a bit, and in several seconds something began to take shape in the center of the room.  
  
Chichi watched and saw that the shape was forming some kind of humanoid monster. She scoffed. "It's not like it'll make any difference anyway. Goku and his friends beat them once before. You'll revive him for nothing." She told the elderly twins.  
  
Castor and Pollux only smirked as they continued chanting their spell. Vegeta snarled as the glow of the creature left it. He saw father of Freiza step out flexing his muscles a bit.  
  
King Cold looked at him, then at Chichi. "What nice presents." He then turned to face the twins. "Well done. Now, for what those wretched fighters did to me, I'm going to repay their debt by tearing them limb from limb!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, are you going to tell me this sucks or not? ^^;; If you are, please hold your tongues! I don't want flames now! I know this story is a bit rushed and confusing, but I only wrote this out of boredom. And I'm sorry for making sweet Goku SO clueless, but I'm only modifying his personality! And, *drops to knees* again, PLEASE don't flame! 


End file.
